In a few isolated instances researchers have found that synthetic peptides act as suitable immunogens to provide protection against viruses. In order to function in this manner, a peptide of interest must be coupled to a carrier protein in order that it remain in the host long enough for a immune response to develop. We are trying to improve on the current peptide-carrier protein conjugation strategy by developing vaccines composed of peptide polymers. Theoretically, a high molecular weight polymer of a peptide should be immunogenic. These types of polymers may constitute a new generation of vaccine candidates because there would no longer be a need for the carrier proteins. Such vaccines of highly defined chemical composition may be specific for a certain pathogen, without the side effects that often occur using the peptide-carrier protein approach. A. Peptide synthesis - Various test peptides are synthesized and polymerized for immunization purposes. Parallel to this the same peptides are coupled to carrier proteins, such as bovine serum albumin. B. Immunization studies - Rabbits are immunized with peptide polymers or peptide carrier protein conjugates and the antibody responses are evaluated using enzyme linked immunosorbant assays. C. New coupling chemistry - We have developed a method to automatically place a bromoacetyl moiety at the amino termini of synthetic peptides. Advantages of this method over the chloroacetyl method are being evaluated.